


Brought Together By Rain

by OuMiyuki



Series: Honoka x Aqours [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, HonoYou, Honoka and You both have very sexy bodies, Love at First Sight, Rain, Romance, You meets Honoka, You's imaginative mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: You meets an orange haired girl in the rain, and decides to bring her home.(You x Honoka) (Rated T for bathroom scene and You's imaginative mind)





	Brought Together By Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say I was inspired by Maru's 4koma on how Aqours members spend their day when it rains~ And I was thinking about how Honoka the Harem Queen would "conquer" (naturally have other girls falling for her) the Aqours girls. And thus led to the birth of this You x Honoka story. HonoYou! OwO
> 
> Note: Honoka is 2 years older than You (according to the evidence I gathered from Dengeki G's and the anime)
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

The sound of rainfall echoed through Uranohoshi Girls' High school, in the emptied classrooms, the corridors and the vacant swimming pool.

When it rains, it means the rooftop is unavailable for the school's idol group, Aqours, to hold dance practices, thus it's everyone's free time.

When it rains, it means the school's ace diver in the Swim Club, Watanabe You, does not have club activities. And so, the ash-brunette is more than excited to get home and loll the day away; a much desired rest for someone as active as her.

School bag slung haphazardly over You's shoulder, she begins her dash home from inside the school.

Excited to be at home, yes, but that's not the main reason why the ash-brunette was running. The reason is simply because she does not have an umbrella. She could borrow one, many would be more than delighted to lend their umbrella to the friendly second year. However, You didn't like troubling others, so running was her first option she readily took.

* * *

Out the school's entrance, and into the pouring rain; thankfully it wasn't that heavy yet, but enough to get your clothes thoroughly drenched after ten minutes.

But what's a little water?

"It's all about guts and spirit!" You shouts as she accepts the rainwater while she sprints.

Running through the long stretch of straight road, a singing voice catches You's attention.

"...aozora~ tokidoki ame ga furu kedo~ mizu ga nakucha taihen~"

You unknowingly slows to a stop, she looked over to see an orange haired girl standing in the rain, on the low wall facing the ocean.

"Kawaicha dame dayo~ minna no yume no ki yo sodate~"

You didn't even realize that she had stopped running, and have approached the singing girl. Normally, she would have shouted from afar to get someone's attention, and also lack the tact to not interrupt a moment; this time though, she listened till the orange haired girl finished the song.

_Her singing sure is beautiful..._

Swallowing to find her voice, "Hey."

The orange haired girl turns around, knowing that she's being called. And You was met with the sight of a girl that couldn't be that much older than her, if older at all, wearing a white blouse and an orange singlet on top, matched with a denim blue skirt; all of which stuck to the girl's body, similar to the girl's slightly pass shoulder hair.

You was almost instantly captivated by the bright blue eyes the orange haired girl had.

_Wow, those blue probably can contain the entire ocean and the sky itself..._

You felt a tad embarrassed from her thoughts on the stranger's eyes, so she lowered her gaze, but the girl's fabric sticking to her skin wasn't helpful, You felt the heat at her cheeks rising.

_She looks sexy. I mean, it's probably the rain's doing._

The next thing that meets You's vision was not helping the situation get any better – thigh high stockings.  _Absolute territory. (Zettai ryouiki)_

_She has nice thighs. I mean, she has good body- fashion sense! What am I even thinking?_

You was having an internal turmoil just from getting the full front view of the unknown girl, and all these happened in a span of seconds from when the orange haired girl turned around.

"Hm?"

The girl's "hm" made You jerk her head back up to make eye contact, and register the orange haired girl's friendly, gentle and kind smile.

_Cute. Her smile is cute. I probably have a fever._

You returns a smile; hopefully not nervous or creepy. "What are you doing out in the rain? You'll catch a cold like that, you know?"

The orange haired girl giggled softly. "I could say the same to you."

You raises both eyebrows before looking at herself as she felt the rain on her.

"You're right. But you should really stand under a shelter even if you want to sing."

The orange haired girl lowers her head, indicating that she knows she should. "Well...I just had this feeling that I wanted to sing while being close to the ocean...so I did."

A nervous chuckle escaped the orange haired girl to the ash-brunette's ears.

_She's a whimsical, spur of the moment kind of girl, huh..._

"And I don't exactly have anywhere to go for shelter at the moment, so..."

_No where to go? Well, she won't be able to dry off properly with how wet she is, under a random shop roof._

You reached over and took the girl's hand in hers.

"Eh?" The girl blinked at their joint hands, without explanation, You pulled the girl off the low wall and begun walking. "Where are we-"

"My house. I'm taking you to my house to dry off. Wouldn't want us to catch a cold, right?"

You told the gingerhead her plans while sending a crooked smile to the girl behind her.

The girl smiles, "That's nice of you. Then I'll gladly take you up on your offer."

_I'm glad you will..._

* * *

The rain was getting heavier by the minute so the two of them ended up running to You's home.

Noisily opening her house's door, You's mum emerges from the living room.

"I'm home!"

"You, you're all wet again!" You's mum shakes her head.

"Well, I didn't bring an umbrella..."

"You always don't." You's mum stared disapprovingly at her daughter's dripping wet state.

The girl beside You giggled. "I tend to not bring an umbrella too."

You smiles at the girl's comment.

_We're similar, huh?_

However, You was hardly repentant as she shrugs her school shoes off, gesturing for the girl she brought home to do the same.

"Pardon the intrusion." The orange haired girl bowed as she greeted You's mum, pushing her soaked sneakers to the side.

"Who's this?"

"Found her drenched near the ocean, so I brought her back to dry off. We'll be in the bathroom."

You flashed her winning smile to her mother so that she'll be forgiven for wetting the house, which always works; You's mum shook her head, smiling in defeat as she went to fetch floor mats.

"I'm sorry for wetting the floor-"

"This way."

You hurried her guest before You's mum could reply an "It's okay."

The orange haired girl giggled, enjoying her new friend's energy as she gets pulled along to the bathroom.

* * *

Closing the doors to the bathroom, the situation sinks into You's mind and stomach, and she releases the soft and warm hand she was holding.

_Oh no. What did I just got myself into? I can't just ask her to strip right? That's totally creepy. I'll creep her out! ..._

You turned around slowly, worried of whatever expression the cute girl she just met might be making.

_She's just looking around, huh?_

You released a sigh of relief; glad that the gingerhead was not nervous or creeped out by You bringing her into an enclosed space to get naked.

_Well, gotta take the initiative to help her relax._

You pulled off her wet uniform top, up and over her head, dropping it somewhere on the floor, before getting to her skirt to do the same; leaving her in a light blue lingerie.

_There! I took off my clothes first, so she probably won't think I'm trying to see her naked._

You moved her line of sight up to see that the orange haired girl was already mostly stripped off her wet clothing as she struggled with the remaining tights; thankfully leaving the pure white with patterns brasserie on.

_You might as well just rip it._

You thought to herself as she watched the gingerhead bend over with a strong look of concentration so as to not tear the tights.

"I...kind of...really need this tights...so...ripping it is...not really a...good choice..." The beautiful blue eyed girl spoke between tugs at the black tights that was doing it's best to remain on those luscious thighs.

You jumped. "Eh?! I- I said that out loud?"

The girl looked up and gave You a small smile and a nod. "Did you not meant to say that?"

"Well..."

You scratched her cheek out of nervousness.

_That sounds weird to say, right?_

"Let me help...um..." You had her hand overstretched but wondered where to touch, plus she just realized she didn't know the name of the pretty girl in front of her.

The gingerhead caught on, "Kousaka Honoka. You can call me 'Honoka'!"

Honoka put a hand out for the ash-brunette to take, which You gladly took; else her hands would have been left in an awkward suspension.

"Watanabe You. Just 'You' will be fine...Honoka-chan."

Honoka beamed and gave an ecstatic nod. "You-chan~"

_She just called me by my name..._

"Could you help me pull my tights down from behind? I can't see it that well."

"Oh, er, sure." You felt a blush growing on her cheeks again and hurried behind Honoka.

_From behind... S-Stop thinking of weird things, Watanabe!_

"Ready?" The gingerhead asked.

You nodded before realizing Honoka wouldn't be able to see. "Yup."

The tights came off easily with tugging from both sides; similar to putting on bolster covers.

"Ah~ my legs are finally free!" Honoka exclaimed energetically as she stretched her feet out to feel the air tingle on her skin.

You chuckled.

_Honoka's legs... Watanabe!_

You chided herself before she could delve into wild imaginations of how nice Honoka's legs would look in the pool with perfect swimming form.

"Wow."

You blinked back to the orange haired girl, not understanding the sudden remark.

Honoka grinned. "You have a really toned body. Like Umi-chan!"

_She thinks I have a toned body. I mean I do, but... Does this means she likes it?_

"Well, er... You kind of have strong abs yourself." You stared at the gingerhead's smooth centre that reflected working out.

"Hehe~ I don't think I can compare to yours~ Look at those arms!" Honoka hopped over to feel You's muscular arm.

Red spread deeply up to You's ears. "They...I do muscle training after all."

You flexed her arm for the gingerhead to get a better show; might as well right? Let's impress.

_This is a good sign right? I hope I don't freak Honoka-chan out._

"Really? That's so cool! Muscle training is like weight lifting right? I wouldn't even think to do it!" Honoka gushed with sparkling blue eyes.

"Why not?" You fought the desire to reach out and feel Honoka's arms and stomach.

"It sounds and looks tiring. And difficult. I'm not very strong." Honoka giggled while putting a hand behind her head.

_Cute. ... You gotta stop that, Watanabe._

"I could show you later, it's not that hard at all." You grinned; genuinely excited to do some muscle training while showing her newly made friend that she might be interested in, what muscle training is like.

"I can't wait!" Honoka beamed with all the excitement of a child going to the arcade.

_Honoka-chan is an adorable existence. No arguments possible._

You lowered her gaze from the straight forward blue of Honoka's. And that's when she noticed something missing.

"H-Honoka-chan..."

"Mm?" Honoka tilted her head to a side.

"Er, um...Do you not have pan- um. Underwear..?" You struggled with her words as she tried to look and not look at the gingerhead's lower region.

Honoka looked down to check if she had any panties on. "Nope. That's why I said my tights are needed. Hehe..."

Honoka had her own set of blush while she laughed softly.

_At least she feels embarrassed about it... But... N-No underwear... Ah!_

"I forgot to prepare a change of clothes for us! Let me go get some. Feel free to use the shower first." You remembered thanks to Honoka's lack of undergarment, and she turned for the door.

You barely steps out of the bathroom door, when clothing meets her face. "Woah! M-Mum?"

You's mum smiled to her daughter while pushing the set of clothing into the younger girl's surprised arms.

"You always forget a change of clothing when you get wet in the rain. I prepared one for the cute girl inside too." You's mum winks before turning around slowly.

"Yeah, she's...Mum!"

You felt her face heating up again.

_Why did Mum have to call her cute? I mean she is, but!_

You shook her head furiously to hopefully shake off her embarrassment when her mum's laughter echoed over.

"Sheesh."

* * *

Thinking that things will be better when she gets a hot water bath inside, You hurried back in. Alas, it seems like today was the day her face had to remain flushed.

You stared with her mouth slightly agape at Honoka in the shower, stretching; probably because people  _do_ stretch in the bath. But regardless, the gingerhead was unintentionally showing off her curves – without her bra on.

_I should wait till she's done for my turn..._

You sat on the supposed to be dry part of the bathroom, touching a finger to her nose to ensure no blood was dripping, and she made sure her eyes were trained at the floor and not to a certain orange haired girl with an alluring set of breasts, which wasn't huge, but would still be a handful of softness; the way the water trickled down-

_Stop thinking about that. Stop remembering-_

You held her head with both hands, trying desperately to leave images of the gingerhead's nude display somewhere that wasn't the front and centre of her brain.

But those very fit and smooth thighs, down to her squeeze worthy calf and cute ankle (can anyone even call ankles cute?), which You can't stop the idea of running a hand down them as she guided Honoka in some diving lessons-

_Wa-ta-na-be- You...! She's going to hate you for-_

"Wah!"

A shout from the shower got You on her feet and head halfway in to make sure Honoka was okay in less than a split second.

"Are you okay?" You asked worriedly but any other words of concern remained on her tongue as the view of Honoka's wide hips and inviting butt waved hi to You.

"I'm okay. Just slipped a little when I turned. Hehe..."

Honoka giggled shyly while she straightened herself.

_Hips...butt...Honoka-chan..._

"The clothes must have been quite far. I'm done showering already! You-chan should get inside too. The warm water feels really good!"

Honoka gestured a lot when she talks; every bounce and flesh movement of the gingerhead made You want to take the girl into a hug to feel her warmth instead of a shower. But self-control is one of You's strong points; plus Honoka is a girl she barely met for two hours.

"Yeah... A hot shower sounds good. There's a...er, towel there..."

You pointed blindly behind her and Honoka skipped outside to dry herself.

* * *

You survived bath time with the sexy gingerhead who didn't think much about being naked in a stranger's house; the two teenagers now sat in You's room dressed in simple plain tees and shorts.

"Well...Um...Make yourself at home, I supposed...I mean, we gotta wait for your clothes to dry and stuff like that..." You stumbled with keeping or even starting a conversation.

Honoka didn't seem to mind though as she sat cross-legged on the ground, smiling up to her host.

"Your room is really cosy, You-chan~"

"I-It is..? Well...You know." You left her bed to join Honoka on the floor.

"Hm?" Honoka cocked her head to the side in question.

"Er...You're really nonchalant about being in a stranger's house, huh? And you...Just took off your clothes and all..."

You looked away with a hand covering her fast reddening face.

Honoka took a moment to respond, grinning wider. "I can tell that You-chan is a good person. See."

You raised an eyebrow at the gingerhead spreading her arms wide to show all of her, at least the top since her legs were hidden.

"If You-chan was bad, I would be assaulted already. But I'm perfectly fine. And not soaked too!" Honoka chuckled, placing her hands on the floor beside her.

You responded with a small smile.

_If having wild imaginations about you doesn't count as assaulting, then yeah... I'm sorry, Honoka-chan!_

You kind of felt that she was betraying the innocent gingerhead's trust; but she certainly won't confess of her sinful thoughts, not at the moment at least.

You chuckled in case her silence caused awkwardness. "Well, of course I won't assault you. I like you, but I won't do that. I mean!"

Honoka watched as the ash-brunette's expression transformed from relaxed to horrified to embarrassed from one sentence. Honoka lets out a hearty laugh.

"I like you too, You-chan!" The gingerhead added a playful wink after.

_She winked at me. Does that mean she feels the same way..?_

You's sky blue eyes scrutinized the orange haired girl that wore an innocent smile.

 _It's hard to tell when she looks like_ _**that** _ _..._

The two girls continued chatting after that, only being interrupted part way when You's mum offered them some snacks and drinks.

* * *

Honoka stretched her muscles that felt a tad stiff from sitting for a long time. "Oh, the sun is peeking back out~"

You followed Honoka's gaze, a forlorn smile crept up her lips as she thought about how Honoka would be leaving soon once the rain lets up.

"That's great. Our clothes might be dry now." Contrary to You's disappointed thoughts, she wondered aloud with energy.

"Ah, that's right! I forgot I was wearing You-chan's clothes since it's so comfortable~ hehe~"

Honoka chuckled with a hand rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

_Her airheaded clumsiness is endearing._

You smiled playfully. "I don't mind letting you keep them, if you really want them that is."

Honoka's eyes seem to sparkle at the idea, but she shook her head. "Shelter from the rain, a warm bath, delicious snacks, a cute friend, and new clothes? I can't accept this!"

Honoka exclaimed with mock drama. You broke into a wide smile and laughed.

"Nah, I want you to accept them."

Honoka stared at the shirt and shorts before grinning at You.

"You  _really_ ~ don't mind?" Honoka asked in a teasing tone; testing if You fancied the clothing and might not bare to part with.

You's grin only pulls higher, a look of confidence on her face. "Of course."

_It'll be nice knowing you might be reminded of me after you go..._

Honoka pouted for a second before smiling again. "I'll accept it then! Thanks!"

You caught the pout and chuckled. "No problem. Shall we check on your clothes?"

Honoka nodded and jumped on her feet, only to find herself tumbling forward from standing suddenly.

"Woah there! You alright?" You caught Honoka with ease.

Honoka chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Thanks again."

You thought for a moment before laughing loudly. "Honoka-chan sure need lots of saving."

Honoka feigned a pout. "It's more like You-chan have hero tendencies."

"Hero tendencies?" You's eyebrows raised.

"Always around to save." Honoka steadied her feet and started for the door.

You chuckled again as she followed. "To save Honoka-chan, yeah."

* * *

Now standing at You's front door, Honoka had her clothing in a fancy paper bag that You's mum helped packed in.

"I hope we get to meet again, You-chan. See you~" Honoka leans in and pecks a kiss on You's cheeks before she skipped off.

You stands there, red in the face, hand to her cheek, staring dazedly at Honoka's waving and retreating figure.

"M-Me too..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was gunning for a rainy encounter for two energetic girls. And somehow it turns into You thinking about how Honoka has a very nice body. OvO
> 
> I never really had a proper chance to learn or practice describing the human body, in a sexy way. I hope I managed to somehow convey Honoka's fit and sexy figure, plus You's toned and muscular one.
> 
> And well...How was it?
> 
> You and Honoka would be more full of life in my opinion, but that's if they at least know each other a little more. So for first encounters filled with awkward situations; I believe they'd be...like such. :'3
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ (so I can improve on Honoka x You's interactions!) Or really, just let me know what you think. :')


End file.
